Ichirin no Hana
«Ichirin no Hana» (яп. 一輪の花 Итирин но Хана) — шестой сингл группы HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR, выпущенный 11 января 2006 года. Этот трек был использован в качестве третьего опенинга для аниме Bleach, который появляется в 52 - 74 эпизодах. Треки *1«Ichirin no Hana» — 3:40 *2«Warped Reflection» — 4:07 *3«Ichirin no Hana ~Huge Hollow Mix~» (remixed by DT of NATM3) — 4:37 *4«Ichirin no Hana (Less Vocal Track)» — 3:40 Видео Текст Опенинга Ромадзи = Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo Kawari nante hoka ni inainda Karenai de ichirin no hana Hikari ga matomo ni sashikomana Kimi wa maru de hikage ni saita hana no you Nozonda hazu jyanakatta basho ni Ne wo harasete ugokezu ni irunda ne Tochikaketa kimochi haki daseba Itami mo kurushimi mo subete wo uketomeru yo Dakara nakanai de Waratte ite ichirin no hana Ima ni mo karete shimai sou na Kimi no mujyaki na sugata ga mou ichido mitakute Kimi no chikara ni naritainda Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo Teki ni mawasu toki ga kite mo Kimi no koto mamori nuku kara You should notice that there is no other You should notice that there is no next time You should notice that there is no other You should notice that there is no next... Time notice that you should notice that Notice that there's no other Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo Ima made mo kore kara saki ni mo Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo Teki ni mawasu toki ga kite mo Kimi no koto mamori nuku kara Makenai de ichirin no hana You should notice that there is no other You should notice that there is no next time You should notice that there is no other You should notice that there is no next... Time notice that you should notice that Notice that there's no other |-| Кандзи = 君は君だけしかいないよ 代わりなんて他にいないんだ 枯れないで一輪の花 光がまともに差し込まない君は まるで日陰に咲いた花の様 望んだはずじゃ無かった場所に根を はらされて動けずにいるんだね 閉じかけた気持ち吐き出せばいい 痛みも苦しみも全てを受けとめるよ だから泣かないで笑っていて一輪の花 今にも枯れてしまいそうな君の 無邪気な姿がもう一度見たくて 君の力になりたいんだ 例え君以外の全ての人を敵にまわす 時が来ても君の事守りぬくから YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER. YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER. YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT… TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER 君は君だけしかいないよ 今までもこれからも先にも 例え君以外の全ての人を敵にまわす 時が来ても君の事守りぬくから 負けないで一輪の花 YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER. YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER. YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT… TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER |-| Английский = You are the only "you" There is no such thing as your replacement Don't wilt away, single flower You are like a flower That bloomed in a dark shadow Even though you're in a place you didn't wish to be, You can't move because of your roots Just spit out your closed-up feelings I'll accept all of your pain and suffering So please don't cry Please smile, single flower I wanted to see your innocent figure That looked as if it were about to wilt, one more time I want to become your strength Even if there comes a time When the whole world becomes our enemy I'll protect you YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT... TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER You are the only "you" Till now and from now on Even if there comes a time When the whole world becomes our enemy I'll protect you So don't give up, single flower YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT... TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER |-| Русский = Навигация Категория:Bleach Категория:Аниме Категория:Музыка